


Ragnelle's Parting

by RobberBaroness



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: "I will not stay here and see you die."





	Ragnelle's Parting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta skazka!

“I’ll not see you die.”

Gawain did not argue with his wife as she packed her clothing. In the five years they had been married, she had added very little to the wardrobe she had arrived with; fashions at court had come and gone without her so much as noticing. Sometimes Gawain thought Ragnelle still saw herself as a plain-faced crone, set apart from the need or desire to charm her fellow ladies of Camelot.

“I cannot let my brothers lie unavenged,” he said. “I do not relish the thought of raising arms against Lancelot, but what can I do?”

“I know. I do not fault you for it. But I will not stay and see you die.”

In a way, this was the easiest parting Gawain had ever suffered. His father, taken at the hands of King Pellinore. His mother, taken at the hands of his own brother. Gareth, Gaheris and Agravain, taken at the hands of his former friend. Mordred, who had turned into something Gawain could no longer recognize. At least Ragnelle still lived, and lived as herself.

“Do not go far,” Gawain said to his wife. “If I live, I will find you again. I swear it.”

Ragnelle turned and kissed him, the sweetest kiss since their wedding night.

“I pray you do, my love,” she said. “Look for me in Avalon.”


End file.
